mysterious adventures
by chimera0205
Summary: 6 friends get mysteriously transported to the pokemon universe but they soon discover its not as happy go lucky as the anime would have you believe
1. Chapter 1

Oc list:

 **Austin Crowder: a tall 17 year old white kid with black hair and blue eyes. Physically the fourth weakest in the group. Has a very impulsive personality and usually doesn't think through much of anything. But in the few times he does actually think through things he can come up with the most brilliant of plans. He isn't afraid to make joke even in the worst of times. He also brags a lot and can be quite arrogant at times. His best subjects are history and science. Has a MASSIVE crush on nikky. Thinks special attack is the most important stat. His nickname is steve.**

 **illyas: a black haired 16 year old brown eyed moroccan kid of medium height. He is the weakest in the group physically. Is a pretty good at coming up with decent strategies and rarely makes mistakes but when he does make a mistake he makes a BIG one. He has a very mild personality. Hes also a very big prankster and likes to troll his opponents. Him and austin make a very good team and often team up. He can speak arabic. Does Not think that any stat is more important than the other. His nickname is illyannus**

 **Nicholas o'connor : Is a tall black haired 17 year old irish boy. Is by far the strongest in the group. Is also a bit of a psychopath and is very violent. Hes best subjects are math and science weirdly enough. He would defend those he considers friends to the death and will destroy those he considers his enemy in every imaginable way. Thinks attack is the most important stat. Nickname is draco.**

 **Morenike Oyegbola: is a 18 year old nigerian lady with black hair and brown eyes. Is the second strongest in the group. Is the only member of the group who can drive and his also by far the most mature member of the group. Her best subject is art. Is usually very calm and collected and is the best strategist in the group. Thinks speed is the most important stat. nickname is nikky.**

 **Draven: is a 17 year old white kid. Is the third weakest in the group. He prefers cuteness over power. He's easily offended. His best subject is fashion design. He gets bored very easily and will always look for something to do. He loves anime and lolis. He is the most childish member of the group. He doesn't have nickname.**

 **Noah: is a short 15 year old hispanic boy. Is kinda dumb and has a tendency to make really dumb mistakes but also has INSANE luck so most of the time it works out for him in the end. Is rather shy and soft spoken. Is the second weakest in the group. His best subject is math. Doesn't have a nickname.**

 **Austins POV**

It was a cool october night and Austin and his friends had been playing around in a forest near Nicholas's house. They were playing airsoft. Nicholas, Illyas and Austin were on one team. While Draven, Noah, and Nikky were on the other. It was capture the the flag and Nikky and Draven were defending their flag viciously, Noah had already been taken out.

"ALLAHU AKBAR," Illyas yelled as he got out from the bushes we were using as cover and charged Nikky and Draven holding an airsoft grenade in one hand and a pistol in the other. He quickly got gunned down by Draven but not before he threw his grenade and took Draven with him.

Austin facepalmed and Nicholas burst out laughing at what just happened. "What a fucking idiot" Austin said. "Nicholas distract Nikky while I run for the flag" Austin ordered. "Fine" Nicholas said as he ninja rolled out of the bushes and started shooting at Nikky. Austin immediately got up and ran towards the flag. Austin was a few feet away from the flag when suddenly Austin felt the ground give out beneath me and my world went black.

When Austin came to a couple minutes later he was surrounded by strange stone architecture. There were weird drawings on the walls. And at the far end of the _room_ Austin was in, was an arch with what can only be described as a swirling black portal inside it.

"AUSTIN" Austin heard Nikky call his name. So Austin looked up and noticed a hole above me at the place Austin fell down from and saw the faces of my looking down at me.

"I'm down here," Austin shouted back " you guys should come down here. You'll never believe what's down here."

 **Illyas POV**

"Should we?" Illyas said as looked at the others. "I'd rather not," Noah said as he started to back away.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat" Nicholas said as he pushed Noah into the hole then jumped in himself.

"Well I guess that answers that question" Illyas said as he looked at Nikky and Draven. "Ladies first" Illyas said as he waved his hand towards the hole. Nikky just rolled her eyes and jumped into the hole.

"Fuck you Illyannus." Draven said as he too jumped into the hole. Last but not least, Illyas jumped in.

The inside of the _room_ was amazing. Ancient vines and moss covered stone architecture that made up the whole room. There were strange markings all over the wall that kinda looked like... "HOLY SHIT" Illyas heard Nikky shout and we all came running over. "What is it?" Illyas said in concern. "T-these m-markings! They're unown!" she stammered out.

"Of course there unown you dumbass. Its ancient writing." Austin replied sarcastically. "That's not what I mean you idiot" Nikky said as she lightly hit austin on the shoulder. " I mean unown as in the pokemon"

"Holy crap she's right," Draven said as he looked over the writing. We all looked at it and sure enough it was unknown. "What does it say?" Noah asked.

"He who looks for the adventure of a lifetime should enter the portal." Nikky said, reading the writing. We all looked at the portal cautiously, or at least almost all of us. Nicholas being the insane dumbass that he was ran full speed into the portal shouting at the top of his lungs, "LEERRROOOYYYYY JEEENNNKIINNNSSSSSSS"

We all looked on incredulously as his body disappeared through the portal. "D-did that actually just happen?" Illyas said. "I think it did." Noah replied.

"Well if you can't beat em join em" Austin said as he started to walk towards the portal until he was just a few feet away from it. "IN THE WORDS OF MY GREATEST ANCESTOR…. GERONIMO" Austin said as he jumped into the portal.

"Uuuuggghhhhhh" Nikky groaned at the sheer stupidity unfolding before her. "Guess we better go after them" she said as she started to walk towards the portal.

"Fine" Draven and Illyas exclaimed as we also started to walk forward too before Draven turned back and noticed Noah slowly backing away with a look of fear and apprehension in his eyes. "You're coming with us." He said as he grabbed Noah and pushed him into the portal.

"Here goes nothing" Illyas exclaimed as Nikky, Draven, and Illyas walked through the portal and took our first step on a journey that would change our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Oc list:

 **Austin Crowder: a tall 17 year old white kid with black hair and blue eyes. Physically the fourth weakest in the group. Has a very impulsive personality and usually doesn't think through much of anything. But in the few times he does actually think through things he can come up with the most brilliant of plans. He isn't afraid to make joke even in the worst of times. He also brags a lot and can be quite arrogant at times. His best subjects are history and science. Has a MASSIVE crush on nikky. Thinks special attack is the most important stat. His nickname is steve.**

 **illyas: a black haired 16 year old brown eyed moroccan kid of medium height. He is the weakest in the group physically. Is a pretty good at coming up with decent strategies and rarely makes mistakes but when he does make a mistake he makes a BIG one. He has a very mild personality. Hes also a very big prankster and likes to troll his opponents. Him and austin make a very good team and often team up. He can speak arabic. Does Not think that any stat is more important than the other. His nickname is illyannus**

 **Nicholas o'connor : Is a tall black haired 17 year old irish boy. Is by far the strongest in the group. Is also a bit of a psychopath and is very violent. Hes best subjects are math and science weirdly enough. He would defend those he considers friends to the death and will destroy those he considers his enemy in every imaginable way. Thinks attack is the most important stat. Nickname is draco.**

 **Morenike Oyegbola: is a 18 year old nigerian lady with black hair and brown eyes. Is the second strongest in the group. Is the only member of the group who can drive and his also by far the most mature member of the group. Her best subject is art. Is usually very calm and collected and is the best strategist in the group. Thinks speed is the most important stat. nickname is nikky.**

 **Draven: is a 17 year old white kid. Is the third weakest in the group. He prefers cuteness over power. He's easily offended. His best subject is fashion design. He gets bored very easily and will always look for something to do. He loves anime and lolis. He is the most childish member of the group. He doesn't have nickname.**

 **Noah: is a short 15 year old hispanic boy. Is kinda dumb and has a tendency to make really dumb mistakes but also has INSANE luck so most of the time it works out for him in the end. Is rather shy and soft spoken. Is the second weakest in the group. His best subject is math. Doesn't have a nickname.**

 **Nikky's POV**

As we walked through the gate and took our first steps into the strange other world we looked around and realized we were in the forest. "God dammit it's just the same forest as we were in before."

"Adventure of a lifetime" my ass." Draven said angrily.

"Hey now don't be so pessimistic we literally just went through the gate" Nikky said. We noticed Austin dragging Nick behind him as they walked up to us. "Hey Austin what are you doing?" Nikky asked inquisitively.

"Oh you know, just trying to keep this idiot from running off into the woods alone." Austin replied with an annoyed tone.

"But but but but I saw a dragonfly" Nicholas responded. We all looked at him incredulously. "It was a REALLY big dragonfly" he defended.

"How big?" Illyas asked. Nicholas out stretched his hands to show how big it was. "Bullshit" Illyas responded. It was then that we all heard a loud buzzing noise and turned to look at a tree near us and saw a giant red dragonfly sitting on the tree looking at us. "Yyyaaaannnnnnnn yanma" it said before flying off. We all just stood there staring at the tree for what felt like hours until one of us reacted in the form of Noah and Draven fainting.

Suddenly Nicholas broke out of austin grip on him and rushed after the yanma. Austin and Illyas just stood there still in shock over what we had just seen.

"Shouldn't someone go after him?" Nikky said. "Do we have to?" Illyas replied apprehensively.

"Well someone has to stay here and watch over Draven and Noah until they wake up." Nikky said.

"Uuughhhhh fine" Austin and Illyas said at the same time and turned and both ran after nicholas while Nikky sat down next to Noah and Draven while she waited for them to wake up.

 **Austins POV**

Austin and Illyas had been running for about 3 minutes without any sign of Nicholas when some movement caught there attention and they simultaneously turned towards it and saw two creatures fighting. One was a green bipedal lizard like creature and the other was a light blue frog like creature with weird milky white bubbles on its neck and the thing they were fighting over was an obviously dead big red caterpillar like thing. The two were pretty evenly matched and were going blow for blow.

"Holy crap are those what i think they are?" Illyas exclaimed

Austin didn't respond and simply reached into one of the pockets of the leather jacket he was wearing and pulled out a pocket knife and started to walk towards the wurmple that was lying dead on the ground and started to cut it down the middle. The froakie and the treecko stopped fighting each other and immediately focused their attention on Austin but just before they were about to charge him he threw one half of the dead wurmple at both of them and they looked at it suspiciously for a second then quickly gulped down their respective halves.

"Holy crap" Illyas exclaimed as he looked at austin with wide eyes

"C'mere" Austin said to illyas and Illyas complied. "Do exactly as I do" Austin said as he slowly reached his hand out to the treecko that was glaring at him suspiciously. He gently touched its head with his hand and at first it flinched but then it nuzzled his hand. Illyas did the same with the froakie with similar results.

"What just happened?" Illyas questioned.

"We just got our first pokemon! That's what happened!" Austin exclaimed excitedly. Illyas eyes widened with excitement and they both took a deep breathe and at the same time and simultaneously exclaimed "FUCK YEAH" with their fist in the air while the froakie and treecko looked on curiously at their new partners strange behavior.

 **Nicholas POV**

Nicholas had been running after the yanma for about 4 minutes when suddenly a small fireball hit it and knocked it out of the sky. He quickly ran up to it to see if it was ok and right as he was about to reach it he narrowly dodged another fireball this time aimed at him. He quickly turned around and noticed a small chicken sized orange lizard with a tail that was on fire glaring at him intensely. A small smile crept its way on to his face.

"So you wanna fight, eh?" he said cockily and took off his black hoodie. "Well then c'mon little guy. Hit me with your best shot. fire away."

The charmander growled at him and charged at him and when it got about five feet away it jumped up towards him and slashed at him but Nicholas had already raised up his arm to block so instead of the killing blow it had intended it merely left a small gash on his arm and immediately after being scratched Nicholas used his other hand to punch the charmander as hard as he could and sent it flying back towards the ground. It layed there for a couple seconds before slowly getting up and shooting a couple small fireballs at Nicholas all of which he dodged with relative ease before he quickly ran up to it and kicked back a couple feet. After getting kicked it just laid there shivering in fear before nick walked up it and placed his hand on its back

"it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you anymore" he said with concern. "as you can see im strong. But you can be too. If you stick with me i guarantee I'll make you stronger than you can imagine" he said.

It looked at him endearingly before jumping on him and it starting nuzzling him and licking his face excitedly.

 **Noahs POV**

Noah and Draven had woken up and they and Nikky had started to walk in the direction that Nicholas Illyas and Austin had taken off in when a he saw a shiny thing from the corner of his eye and started to walk towards it

"where are you going?" Draven asked inquisitively.

"just going to check something out. You guys go ahead I'll catch up" noah said dismissively.

"Ok then" Nikky said as she and Draven continued walking.

Noah continued walking towards towards the shiny thing and his jaw dropped in shock at the sight before him. He saw a weird brown and purple sword thing struggling frantically as its blade was buried into a large boulder.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" he said as he cautiously walked up to the honedge. After confirming it was not a threat to him he carefully griped its "handle" and pulled with all his might and to his surprise the thing actually came out. It looked at him thankfully. "your welcome" Noah said as he started to walk back towards Draven and Nikky until he noticed it was following him. He looked back at it. "shoo. Your free" he said. It just looked at him curiously and kept following him

He facepalmed. "great now i have a sentient sword."

 **Dravens POV**

Draven and Nikky had just left Noah about a minute ago when suddenly they heard a loud cry. They immediately took off running in the direction of the cry and came upon the scene of a large black dog thing with wicked horns cornering a small blue cat with star tail and a small orangish fox with red tufts of hair on its ears and a red tip on its tail. The houndoom had the shinx and fennekin backed up against a large tree with nowhere to run and was growling viciously at them while the shinx and fennekin bared their fangs and tried to look as intimidating as possible but it was fairly obvious that they were scared shitless.

Nikky was the first one to take action and took off her jacket and started waving it in the air. "OVER HERE BIG GUY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs while waving her jacket and arms in the air frantically in an effort to draw the houndooms attention. The houndoom looked away from the shinx and fennekin and glared fiercely at Nikky before charging her and tackling her to the ground. Luckily she managed to wrap her jacket around her arm before it reached her and was using that to block the houndooms vicious bite. "Draven do something" she screamed as the houndoom tried to rip her throat out.

For the first time in his life Draven experienced true fear and at first it paralyzed him. Seeing the giant black dog charge him and Nikky had scared him more than anything else in his life. It left him too scared to do anything. If the houndoom had gone after him instead of Nikky he would no doubt be dead. But it didn't go after him. It went after his friend and the sight of his friend fighting for her life triggered something in him. He picked up the largest rock he could find around him and hit the houndoom with all his strength, knocking the foul beast off of Nikky. The beast started to try to get up but he hit it again. Anytime it would so much as twitch he would hit it again. He must have hit the thing at least 15 times before Nikky pulled him off.

"Its unconscious Draven. It's over." Nikky said to try to calm Draven down.

"H-how are the pokemons" he said. They then both looked towards the shinx and the fennekin which were cautiously approaching them.

"It's ok little creatures" Nikky said in an effort to coax them forward. It apparently worked as the fennekin walked up towards Draven and nuzzled his leg and the shinx did the same to Nikky except with her it let off a small amount of static electricity causing her to yelp a bit.

"We should get out of here and meet up with the others before the doggy wakes up" Draven said.

"Sounds like a plan" Nikky stated as her and Draven started walking again only this time with two furry creature following them.

 **Nikky's POV**

Nikky and Draven had been walking for about 6 minutes when they happened upon a small clearing and in that clearing they saw Austin, Nicholas, and Illyas sitting in a semi circle discussing something with their various pokemon in their laps.

"Hey guys. I see you got some pokemon too." Draven exclaimed.

"Yeah we did" Illyas said. "Now we just gotta wait for noah"

"Speak of the devil and he shall arise" Austin responded as Noah walked into clearing with his honedge levitating behind him.

Noah, Nikky, and Draven joined the semi circle and they all told their stories about how they each got their pokemon. Just when they finished their stories they suddenly heard a loud shrill scream and they all got up ran in the direction of the scream with their pokemon following them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer that i forgot to do in chapter one and two because i'm a forgetful idiot: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters associated with it. Pokemon is owned by gamefreak and nintendo. Heck i don't even really own the main ocs given that there real people and owning them would be called slavery and that's illegal in most countries.

Oc list:

 **Austin Crowder: a tall 17 year old white kid with black hair and blue eyes. Physically the fourth weakest in the group. Has a very impulsive personality and usually doesn't think through much of anything. But in the few times he does actually think through things he can come up with the most brilliant of plans. He isn't afraid to make joke even in the worst of times. He also brags a lot and can be quite arrogant at times. His best subjects are history and science. Has a MASSIVE crush on Nikky. Thinks special attack is the most important stat. His nickname is steve.**

 **illyas: a black haired 16 year old brown eyed moroccan kid of medium height. He is the weakest in the group physically. Is a pretty good at coming up with decent strategies and rarely makes mistakes but when he does make a mistake he makes a BIG one. He has a very mild personality. Hes also a very big prankster and likes to troll his opponents. Him and austin make a very good team and often team up. He can speak arabic. Does Not think that any stat is more important than the other. His nickname is Illyannus**

 **Nicholas o'connor : Is a tall black haired 17 year old irish boy. Is by far the strongest in the group. Is also a bit of a psychopath and is very violent. Hes best subjects are math and science weirdly enough. He would defend those he considers friends to the death and will destroy those he considers his enemy in every imaginable way. Thinks attack is the most important stat. Nickname is Draco.**

 **Morenike Oyegbola: is a 18 year old nigerian lady with black hair and brown eyes. Is the second strongest in the group. Is the only member of the group who can drive and his also by far the most mature member of the group. Her best subject is art. Is usually very calm and collected and is the best strategist in the group. Thinks speed is the most important stat. nickname is nikky.**

 **Draven: is a 17 year old white kid. Is the third weakest in the group. He prefers cuteness over power. He's easily offended. His best subject is fashion design. He gets bored very easily and will always look for something to do. He loves anime and lolis. He is the most childish member of the group. He doesn't have nickname.**

 **Noah: is a short 15 year old hispanic boy. Is kinda dumb and has a tendency to make really dumb mistakes but also has INSANE luck so most of the time it works out for him in the end. Is rather shy and soft spoken. Is the second weakest in the group. His best subject is math. Doesn't have a nickname.**

 **Austins POV**

We ran as fast as we could and when we arrived at the location the scream we saw a large man sized preying mantis attacking a young teenage girl with long brown hair. The scyther had its long sharp claw raised and was about to cut the girl down when it noticed a flash of movement out of the corner of its eye and turned just in time to block two pounds from a certain green gecko and blue frog. 'What the fuck is treecko doing' austin thought "Good job treecko. Keep attacking it. Don't give it a break. don't you lose to that dirty frog" Austin ordered.

"You too froakie" Illyas ordered to his froakie. As the froakie and treecko pounded the thing relentlessly Draven, Nicholas and there pokemon ran around to the things back and both fired a ember into the back of the scythers legs bringing it to its knees. It was then that froakie and treecko broke through the scythers guard and started hitting it with everything they was then that Noahs honedge ran past the scyther at breakneck speeds and after it ran past five small cuts appeared on the scythers body. Nikkis shinx then ran at the thing and slammed its body into the scythers head.

"You ready to finish this?" Austin asked as he turned his head to Illyas. "Hell yeah" Illyas replied.

"Froakie use bubble/ treecko use absorb" we said simultaneously and the poor scyther experienced the feeling of simultaneous being blinded by the bubbles that were aimed at his eyes and getting all of its strength stolen by the treecko. "NOW USE POUND" we yelled out. And sure enough both of our pokemon hit the scyther with all their strength as it was sent flying into a tree unconscious.

Austin and Illyas high fived each other while Nikki and Draven walked over to the girl. "Are you ok?" Draven asked. The girl simply nodded in response.  
"Hello my names morenike but everyone calls me nikky. Hes draven" nikki said while pointing at draven "the two guys high fiving each other and celebrating are Illyas and Austin, the insane irish guy with the charmander is Nicholas though he would prefer if you called him draco, and the guy hiding behind the tree over there is Noah."

"H-hello. My names Green" the girl introduced herself "t-thank you so much for saving me. If there's anything i can do for you just ask." she offered.

"Eh it was a singe" Nicholas said obnoxiously. "And it's ok we do not need anything right now"

"Well actually there is _something_ you can do for us" Austin said " we could use some directions to the nearest town. Were kinda don't know where the fuck we are" he finished with a chuckle.

"Sure i'll be happy to take you back to pallet town." Green replied

All of our jaws dropped in shock. "P-p-p-p-pallet town?" noah asked. "Does someone named ash ketchum live there?"

"N-no. no one by that name lives in pallet town as far as i'm aware." she replied.

 **Group Pov**

The sight of the small town was really something to behold. Completely surrounded by nature, pallete town was a small town in the middle of nowhere with a population of just two hundred people. The town was made of two story houses with the occasional small shop scattered about. The only distinct building was the pokemon lab in the middle town. There was also a small road leading out of the town on the far side of the town. We approached a relatively large two story house

"This is my house" She said as she opened the door. Not even a minute after she opened the door a tall curvaceous woman ran up to her and hugged her tightly

"Green where have you been. I've been so worried about you." she said with a worried tone to her voice.

"It's ok mom. I only went into the woods." she replied in a vain attempt to calm her mother down

"YOU WENT INTO THE WOODS" she screamed in disbelief. "Were you attacked by any wild pokemon?"

"Yes i was attacked by a wild scyther but these kind folks saved me." Green said as she gestured towards us

"sup" we all said simultaneously.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter but who exactly are you and where are you from?" the mom questioned.

We introduced ourselves to her and explained to her that we didn't know how exactly we got here. "Well it sounds like you should go see professor oak. He is the smartest person in this town after all." she said

"Sure let's go do that" Illyas replied.

We had walked up to the pokemon lab. It was truly a magnificent and indescribable sight. We opened the door and looked on with marvel at all the high tech equipment and scientist doing ummmm sciency things.

"Umm excuse me. Could we please talk to professor oak" Nikky asked a nearby scientist.

"Sure just go right through that door" he said pointing to a door on the far side of the lab

We walked through the door and we saw a elderly man with light brown hair sitting at a desk that was covered in various papers in a very unorganized fashion. He was writing on one of said papers. He looked up towards us. "Oh hi there. Who might you young kids be. You're clearly not from the town." he questioned us.

"were new here and we'd like to talk to you about pokemon training" Illyas responded

"what do you want to know?" Oak questioned enthusiastically

"first and foremost what level are our pokemon and how do we know what level pokemon are" Nikky answered

"well put your pokemon up here and let me examine them" he said while motioning towards his desk. The first pokemon on the table were treecko and froakie. It was almost as if they had raced there. Oak looked over them carefully. "there both level 7….. actually i'm pretty sure all of your pokemon are level 7" he said as he looked over the pokemon. "so are you interested in becoming pokemon trainers?" Oak questioned

"well obviously" Draven responded.

"do you have a pokedex or a trainers license?" Oak questioned

"No. none of us do" Austin said.

"well then follow me" he said as he led us to a small computer with a wierd looking printer next to it. He then asked us for certain information like our name birthday and what not and then he printed us up a trainers license for each of us. "with this license your registered with the kanto government as an official pokemon trainer. That means that you can fight any one of the pokemon gyms in the region, you can use any one of the official pokemon centers scattered throughout the region for free, can legally gamble on any pokemon battle with any other state recognized pokemon trainer and you will receive a small monthly allowance" he explained. "it also means that you're officially part of the kanto military reserve."

"wait wait wait wait what? Kanto military reserve?" Nikky questioned.

"well obviously. Did you actually think the government would just give people all that without them providing some service to the people." he responded. "but you really don't have to worry the world has been pretty peaceful for over a decade now. The odds of you being called on for active service are little to none" Oak reasoned.

We were about to leave when we heard Oak call out "wait a minute I forgot to give you guys something" he handed each one of us a small red device "this is a pokedex. It will allow you to identify any pokemon you encounter along with tell what moves it has and what its level is" he told us.

"thanks old man" Austin said as we each took a pokedex "it is pretty late. Do you know anywhere we can stay for the night?"

"well actually i do have a spare room in the lab and some blankets if you're ok sleeping on. The floor." Oak responded

"I think we'll take you up on that offer" nikki said as he led us to the room and gave us some blankets.

We said our good nights then went to sleep. Each one of us cuddled up with our pokemon. Nikky and Draven using their shinx and fennekin as pillows, Nicholas's charmander curled up in a ball on top of him, Noah hugging his sheathed honedge as its scabbard was wrapped around him protectively, froakie and treecko stayed awake and watched over their respective masters as they slept.

 **Illyas POV**

Illyas was the first to wake up and noticed froakie and treecko had fallen asleep while sitting up. It was obvious they had stayed up all night watching over the group so he decided to leave them be as he woke up Austin and Nicholas.

"uuggghhh Illyas what do you want" Austin asked groggily as he was waking up.

"we need supplies for the trip so i thought we should go shopping" Illyas responded.

"ok. Fine" Austin and Nicholas answered as we both got up.

First we walked to the local market and bought enough food and water to last us 3 days. Then we walked to a local sporting goods store. "ok we left 50 percent of our money back at the lab for betting money and spent most of the money we took with us on food and water. That leaves 5,000 pokedollars for each of us as spending money along with 30,000 for sleeping bags. Have fun." Illyas said as he gave us our money and we split up to look around the small sporting goods store. Illyas was looking around when he found a small battery powered grill witch costed 4,500. He also found medium sized net for 500 that he decided to get. He also got us 6 sleeping bags for 5,000 each.

 **Austin POV**

Austin was roaming the store when something caught his attention. It was small multi tool with a knife, screwdriver, cork opener, compass, and several other tools. It costed 2,000. He also found a cool collapsible fishing pole that came with several hooks, weights, bobbers and a small spool of extra fishing line for 3000.

 **Nicholas POV**

Nicholas was also roaming the store and found some cool black and red fire resistant gloves that costed 1,500. He also found a small medkit for 3,500. We paid for our stuff and then we went back to the lab and found the others waiting outside the lab for us. "you guys ready to go." Draco(Nicholas) asked to the others. Everyone other than Austin said yes.

"wait guys there something we have to do first" Austin said. He then pointed towards Illyas "YOU LOOKED AT ME FUNNY. LLLEEETTSSS BATTLE" he shouted out.

Illyas smiled.

"You sure you're up to it" he responded

"Hell yeah" Austin said as they and their pokemon prepared for battle.

"well while we're making obscure pokemon references." Nikky said as she looked at Nicholas "my shorts are very comfy. Lets battle"

"first of all you're wearing jeans so that joke doesn't work. Second of all" a small smirk appeared on his face "bring it bitch"

"I can play this game too" Draven said as he looked towards Noah "my fennekin is in the top 10 percent of fennekin. Lets battle" he said

"ummm no it isn't because it's about to get wrecked by a steel type" Noah responded with a smile on his face.

 **Austin and Illyas battle**

"treecko use pound/ froakie use pound" we both shouted at the same time as our pokemon rushed at each other and their fists clashed together with outstanding force and they were both knocked back. They then both got up. "froakie use bubble" illyas shouted out. Serveral bubbles flew out of its mouth and popped in the treeckos eyes blinding treecko and cuasing it to grab its face in pain. "now use pound" illyas screamed out. Froakie then rushed forward but just as it was about to reach the treecko austin shouted out "Now use absorb treecko" and the froakie felt all its strength get drained and it tripped and fell. "now use pound treecko" austin ordered as the froakie looked up just to get hit in the face by the treecko. "Keep using pound treecko" the treecko hit the froakie a couple more times until it stopped moving. "I win" Austin said as he looked at Illyas. "Are you sure" Illyas responded as he pointed to their pokemon. Austins eyes darted to the battle just in time to see the froakie get up and sock treecko in the face as hard as it could. "Now use bubble froakie" Illyas yelled out as the froakie shot out some bubbles at the spot where the treecko was lying on the ground only for treecko to roll out of the way. "Now treecko use absorb" the froakie once again experienced the feeling of getting all of its strength sapped by the treecko. "Treecko finish it off with a pound" Austin ordered excitedly. The treecko rushed forward and hit it with all its strength it was knocked to the ground except this time it was pretty obvious it had fainted. Austin then walked up to Illyas and offered a handshake "good match. It was pretty close" he said. "Yeah. next time it will definitely be me beating you" illyas said as he shook his hand. They then sat down with their pokemon on there laps to watch the other two battles.

 **Nikkys and nicholas's battle**

"Shinx use tackle" Nikky yelled out. "Counter it with a scratch charmander" Nicholas yelled out.

The shinx slammed its body into the charmander knocking onto its back and a small scratch appeared on shinxes head. The charmander got up and shook its head a little bit before its eyes focused on the shinx ahead of it. "Now use leer" nikki ordered as her shinx glared at the charmander. At first the charmander just stood there staring at the shinx. "That won't work Nikky. There's no way my charmander would be intimidated by your little kitty." Nicholas boasted. But not even a moment after he said that his charmander took off running and hid behind Nicholas's leg. Nicholas facepalmed. "You were saying?" Nikki asked smugly. "Shut up" he replied then looked at the charmander shamefully "we really have to work on your courage. Now get back out there and kick that shinxes ass." he said as he shoved the charmander back into the battle.

"Charmander use ember" Nicholas ordered and the little fire lizard shot a fireball out of its mouth but the shinx jumped out of the way of the ember. "Keep it up" Nicholas commanded and the charmander started to shoot dozens of little fireballs at the shinx but the kept dodging everyone of them. "Shinx use tackle" Nikky ordered and the shinx rushed forward but just when it was about to slam into the charmander it finally landed one of its embers and caught the poor shinxes fur on fire. The shinx ran around frantically trying to put out the fire on its fur. "get your shit together shinx" nikky yelled out.

 **Noahs and Draven's battle**

"Fennekin use scratch" Draven ordered and his fennekin rushed forward but when it went to scratch the honedge its paw just phased through the sword. "Honedge is a ghost type dumbass." Noah mocked "now honedge use fury cutter." he ordered. The honedge rushed past the fennekin at break neck speeds and several small cuts appeared on the fennekin's body and the fennekin yelped in pain. "Use ember fennekin" Draven shouted as his fox fired multiple small fire balls at the sword. The first couple missed then one of them landed and caught the sword on fire. "Use fury cutter" it rushed forward again except the cuts it left were a little bigger this time around. This kept up for awhile but it was clear that the honedge was losing due to the continuous damage from the burn. "No honedge you can't lose this" Noah yelled out. Suddenly a loud VERY high pitched sound rung out and every person and pokemon other than the fennekin there covered their ears. The fennekin cried out from pain as its ears started bleeding then it fainted and the sound stopped. It was then that we realized the honedge had leveled up and learned metal sound. We all pulled out our pokedexes and scanned our pokemon then realized ALL of our pokemon had leveled up. All of our pokemon were level 8 now.

 **Group POV**

"Wow that was really fun." Austin said.

"Yeah it was" illyas responded

We all looked at the small path leading to the viridian forest and our next adventure. "Welp let's go" nikky said and we all started to walk down that path. The true start of our great mysterious adventures.

 **A.N: from now on i'm going to be putting the levels of our pokemon and any pokemon we encounter at the bottom.**

Treecko: 8

Froakie:8

Shinx:8

Charmander:8

Fennekin: 8

Honedge: 8

Scyther: 10


End file.
